Mascots
Mascots is a 2020 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Chris McKay, and written by Jared Stern, John Whittington, Chris McKay, Erik Sommers and Produced by Roy Lee and Dan Lin. The story focuses on a world where all iconic Mascot characters collide making a civil city as a millionaire mascot, Ronald McDonald finds a hidden tribe of obscure mascots planning a sinister plan with Zach Galifianakis taking the role as Ronald McDonald, '''Josh Gad as '''Noid and Will Ferrell as The Unknown Mascot of S.S.D.H.S.H.Y.W.N.F.I.O.M.T '''along with Carlos Alazraqui, Dick Sittig, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes and Will Arnett. The official US Release of the movie was July 3 2020 with it's World Premiere at the 2020 Sydney Film Festival on June 9 2020. The film was released with 3D, RealD, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, Vmax and Luxury Screens. Plot The film starts with a VHS Tape from 1990 with a News Report of the Mascots Declining with new ones replacing their roles showing mixed reception with riots and chaos. Interviews also happened with Ronald McDonald, Mario, Noid and the California Raisins. Showing them feeling refreshed or upset over the changes. The News Report later announces all obscure Mascots being erased from the TV. Another Live News Report shows Mascots running away from something big and disastrous heading towards them. The report eruptly ending. It goes forward 30 Years Later, with Ronald waking up get interupted by the Noid telling him that it's 10:37am. Ronald comes to work late, only to find out he broke McDonalds Rule #46, Not to be Late, forcing him to be fired. When he arrives home, Ronald got a letter from his mail-box for a Mascot Presentation. '''Not Done Cast * Zach Galifianakis as Ronald McDonald * Josh Gad as Noid * Will Ferrell as The Unknown Mascot of S.S.D.H.S.H.Y.W.N.F.I.O.M.T / Moon Man * Ralph Fiennes as Jack * Dick Sittig as ESSO Man * Rosario Dawson as ESSO Girl * Michael Cera as Big Boy * Will Arnett as Julio Pringles * Lloyd Sherr as ICEE Polar Bear * Carlos Alazraqui as Taco Bell Chihuahua * Seth Rogen as BiC Kid * Charles Martinet as Mario * Jimmy Kimmel as Chester Cheetah * Dana Snyder as Michelin Man * Robert Downey Jr. as Mr. Peanut * Paul Frees as Pillsbury Dough Man * Seth MacFarlane as Kool-Aid Man * Cristina Milizia as The Laughing Cow * Patton Oswalt as Jolly Green Giant * Tom Kenney as Rich Uncle Pennybags * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony The Tiger * Greg Davies as Cornelicious (Corny) * Scott Menville as Mr. Clean * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog * Charles Day as Alex Kidd * John DiMaggio as Lucky Charms Wizard * David Kaye as Earthworm Jim * Phil Morris, Michael Bolton as Squeezit Group * Maurice LaMarche as Toucan Sam * Brendan O'Brien as Crash Bandicoot * Nicolas Cage as Superman Production Shortly after the success of The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Paramount Pictures greenlit an original 3D Animated Movie scheduled for August 23, 2018. Paramount hired Chris McKay to directed and Produce the film after seeing the success in the LEGO Movie series. In 2017 it was announced the movie would be delayed to July 3, 2020 due to "creative differences with writers" said Chris McKay and was titled 'Mascots'. The teaser trailer was released on the official Paramount and Nickelodeon YouTube channel on November 1 2019 and opened into cinemas November 15 2019 during screenings of Sonic '''and '''Frozen 2. The Official Trailer 1 was released on January 27 2020 and opened on February 7 2018 during screenings of The Loud House Movie '''and '''Peter Rabbit 2. The Final Trailer was released on March 26 2020 and opened on April 3 2020 during screens of Cyborg and Trolls: World Tour. Soundtrack Disc 1 * Mr Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra * A World of Insanity - LunchMoney Lewis * Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley * Take On Me - a-ha * Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson * Don't Stop Me Now - Queen * Natural - Imagine Dragons * Best Day of my Life - American Authors * Mac Tonight Back Into Jazz - Bobby Darin Disc 2 * Very Long Generic Dramatic Music - Lorne Balfe * I Could Really Use a Coke - Lorne Balfe * Pizza Mania - Lorne Balfe * Club Icon - M A E S T R O * The Big Boss - Lorne Balfe * Aaaaah! It's a Clown! - Lorne Balfe * Filler Music For the Credits - Lorne Balfe Release Marketing A Total of 3 Trailers were released, one was a Teaser in November 2019, January/February 2020 and March/April 2020. During San-Diego Comic Con 2019, a real McDonalds Sign was revealed along with a booth revealing a poster and other details Not Done Reception Not Done